


Muhle kimi ngampela

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Muhle kimi ngampela

"Yini engalungile ngami?" uyakwazi ukuphatha, esula amehlo akhe ngemiphefumulo emibi. “Ngiyethemba ngokweqile kunanoma ubani engake ngakwazi. Ngiyahlanya? ”

“Muhle,” kusho injabulo yakhe.

Ngokushesha ukuhleka kwakhe kuyeka, amehlo akhe aba sengozini. "Musa ukwenza jape."

Uyama ukuhleka, futhi, futhi anikine ikhanda ukuze ambuke ngqo. “Ngeke ngishaye ihlombe ngalokho. Hhayi kulobubusuku. "

Angikaze ngibe muhle. Manje bheka ubuso bami, ”kusho yena, ecasulwa ukugqokwa esihlathini sakhe sobunxele.

Angikaze ngithembeke. Manje bheka isandla sami, ”kusho yena, ebeka isiqu sakhe njengenkemba. "Sikhonza kahle."

Amehlo kaBrienne ayakhula futhi ngaso leso sikhathi ayaphinda futhi, manje kulokhu kuthulekile, njengezingane ezizama ukungavusa abazali, futhi uJaime unomuzwa wokuthi mhlawumbe bobabili bayahlanya; kepha okungenani bangama-lunatics ajabulisayo. Kungenzeka babe, ngakusasa ngaphambi kokufa kwabo.

Ngemuva komunye umzuzu, ukuhleka kwabo kuyehla, futhi uJaime ubheka umbono wokuthi kungenzeka uBrienne abe ukuhleka kokugcina akezwa. Ukhuluma engacabangi.

"Ngithanda kakhulu ukukuqabula, Brienne waseTarth."

Uba nje njengetshe futhi abheke phansi ezandleni zakhe. Inhliziyo yakhe iduma ngokungathi ugibele enkundleni yempi futhi ulindele ukuhlaselwa kokuqala. Uqale ukuzibuza ukuthi ngabe uyayishaya indiva le nkulumo uma ethi, athule, "Uma kukuthanda, nkosi yami."

Ngokuqinisekile kukhukhula uJaime, futhi unyakaza ngasikhathi sinye. UBrienne umhlathulule isihlathi sakhe esilimele kuye, ngakho-ke usondela eduze futhi uqubuza izindebe zakhe komunye, umunca umjuluko futhi uthole iphunga limnandi futhi lijwayelekile. Yize esalokhu emile, akamelani, ngakho ulokhu eqabula indlela yakhe eqonda esihlathini somlomo wakhe, futhi kancane kancane ukwanga kwakhe kuyamcindezela ukuba aphendulele kuye. Ungena ezindebeni zakhe futhi baphefumula kanyekanye, enze umusi ofudumele phakathi kwabo, futhi ubuye ahlangane nokuthi muhle kanjani amehlo akhe, ikakhulukazi manje lapho kukhona okulindelekile kubo, bese imilomo yabo ihlangana.

Izindebe zakhe akuzona ezikaCersei, hhayi nganoma iyiphi indlela yokucabanga; ziqinile, zigcwele, futhi impela azenziwa. Kepha kukhona okuthile okwanga ukwesula kukaBrienne - into ebikade ingekho kuCersei iminyaka, uJaime uyaqaphela - futhi angayibiza inhloso kuphela. Futhi uyabonga, oh, ubonga kakhulu ngakho. Lapho ekugcineni ifika kuye, izandla zakhe zimnene emhlathini wakhe ongashintshile, futhi isandla sakhe sikhwela phezulu ukumcindezela esihlathini sakhe esingashadile. Ithambile kakhulu. Ukuqabula kwabo kukhula kumnandi futhi ngokushesha baba ngamadolo abo ndawonye, ingubo yabo iwela phansi. Isandla sakhe esihle sithola umhlana waso futhi simhlikihla kuye, futhi uyakhala - uzwakala njengowesifazane, kwenza umzimba wakhe ujabule neqhude lakhe limelane neziphuzo zakhe - njengoba umzimba wakhe umuzwela. Ufaka ingxenye yangaphakathi ethangeni lakhe lokunene phezulu ngakwesobunxele sakhe, atshale ibhotela lakhe otshanini ukuze alinganiselwe, futhi uthatha inzuzo ephelele ngokubamba okumbalwa kwesigaxa sakhe, ngokuqina ngokuqina, nangokuphinda futhi ukushisa phakathi imilenze yakhe. Uvuzwa ngesigaqa esimumunxa kanye nokufutheka okumangazayo kolimi lwakhe emlonyeni wakhe. Uyabubula, futhi umnika nolimi lwakhe ngenhliziyo enhle, ezizwa ecishe afane nokuthi ufunda ngokushesha kangakanani ukumanga.

Ngolunye usuku, lokhu kuzobe kungalungile, kepha isikhathi sokucabanga ngokulungile nokungalungile sesidlulile isikhathi; futhi-ke, ngawo wonke ama-akhawunti akakaze abehluleli omuhle kulawa womabili. Konke akwaziyo ukuthi uBrienne ungumuntu obonakala ememukela lokho ayikho ngempela, futhi iLannister ihlala ikhokha izikweletu zayo.

Ubusuku be, ubusuku bokugcina. Ngokuqabula ngokuphelelwa yithemba uyahleba, "Uma ufisa, ngingakusiza ekuqinisekiseni ukuthi akuyena uMaNdidane ohlangana nawe kusasa ekuseni."

UBrienne uyasuka, ehlezi emuva ezithendeni zakhe njengoba izandla zakhe zehla ukuze abambe okhalweni lukaJaime. Bobabili baphefumula kanzima njengoba bebukana. Akazifinyeleli izintambo zezinqe zakhe, kepha ngejolt, kuyavela ukuthi kungenzeka ukuthi imonile. Ubuye amthinte esihlathini futhi ukuze amduduze ngenkathi ebamba umoya futhi ezama ukuthola amagama afanele. Kepha inkulumo kaBrienne iqukethe okuthile okuncane kakhulu kunecala; kungenzeka kube… isimanga? Umlomo wakhe uyavula futhi uvalwe, futhi ezwe isihlathi ukuthi sishayisana nokushisa. Ekugcineni uthi, "Ngi ... ngicabanga ukuthi ngizodinga isikhathi esijana kobusuku uku ukujwayela umbono."

UJaime ubhalisa kahle umsindo wokuqhekeka kweqhwa ngaphandle ngemuva kwesitebhisi njengoba ecabanga ngalokho asanda kumnika kona, nokwenqaba kwakhe. Ukudumazeka okungazelelwe kuqinisa isifuba sakhe, futhi uzizwe ekhungathekile. "Uyangizonda kakhulu?"

"Ngiyazi!" Uvuka futhi emadolweni akhe abeke izandla zakhe esifubeni sakhe. Babukane ubuso nobuso, futhi usonga isandla sakhe esihlakaleni sakhe, engaqiniseki ukuthi ngabe ufuna ukumsondeza noma ukumxosha. “Cha,” egcizelela. "Akuhlangene ngalutho engikushoyo ukuthi"


End file.
